


It Follows

by Artsy_Allie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Meg isn't a demon, Best friend Charlie Bradbury, College, Distrust, Flashbacks to past (not traumatic), Gen, Gender Neutral, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares, No specified gender, On the Run, Paranoia, Reader uncertain about life/future, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Running from problems, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, Slight references of depression, but is kind of a bitch, carver edlund - Freeform, supernatural books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Allie/pseuds/Artsy_Allie
Summary: ((GENDER NEUTRAL)) Reader is running from financial problems and their studies, will they catch up with him/her? Charlie's close friends (none other than Sam and Dean) go to check up on the reader due to Charlie becoming worried for the reader. Trouble pursues, as the reader wants to keep silent about his/her struggles.





	It Follows

You sat alone at the edge of a bed, which you could only wish was yours. It must have been at least the fifth bed in a year. The room was oddly spacious for a motel room, but you couldn't complain. It had been the nicest stay yet, despite only being there for only a week. It wasn't new to you, since you started running from your debts, hoping the authorities wouldn't find you under your false IDs or credit cards. You needed a break, that's all. Yet again, when do you ever get a break in life? You were overwhelmed, just  _so_ overwhelmed. You just wished time would stop, only for several moments. Thinking seemed to be hard to come by at this point, you just had to act and flee. Finally lost in your thoughts, you jumped at the sound of your shrilling flip-phone on the lamp table beside your bed.

"Cathy Bates, how can I help you?" You spoke into the receiver automatically.

"(Y/n), it's me, Charlie. You don't have to use the false identity ya know." A feminine voice replied.

"Charlie? Charlie Bradbury?" You asked.

"Well duh, who else would this be? You don't actually think they would track down a phone that isn't in service long, would you?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No, no, of course not.. Just being precautious.. I didn't check the caller ID, sorry." You answered honestly.

"That's okay, I understand!" Charlie piped.

You smirked, something you rarely did anymore. You thought of what she could be doing while on the phone. It seemed quiet on the other end, so she was likely at her aunt's house. The thought of her had you reminiscing briefly of what you had, making you feel very glum and nostalgic.

"So, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while, and I got worried. How is everything working out?" Charlie asked, even though she likely had an idea.

"Like you would expect, stressful and honestly a bit terrifying." You replied quietly, "I miss you so much.."

"I kind of figured.. I miss you too, (y/n)." Charlie sighed, "Why don't you hide out at my aunt's place? I bet I know a few tricks to help you out!"

"I appreciate the offer, but you know that's not a great idea. It's too risky staying in the same place, especially with someone with a record like you, no offense. You're also a great friend Charlie, I would hate to have anything happen to you." You said still in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, you're right. And none taken, I completely get that." She said.

You smirked again at the inseparable bond between you two, it made your heart glow dimly. It was a couple moments before interaction continued between you and Charlie.

"Hey, uh, I hope you don't mind, but I sent two good friends of mine your way, you know, to check on you." Charlie said, interrupting the brief, warmed silence.

" ** _What?!_** " You exclaimed.

"It's okay, I know them real well. And yes, I know you don't want to see anyone or get anyone involved, but I can't drive out there myself right now, I'm immersed in law, you know that." Charlie said calmly.

You sighed. You loved Charlie to death (and back), but you really wished she hadn't done such a thing. She did it for good, you knew that, but it was such a risk. So you had time to prepare, you thought over your options.

"I've gotta go." You stated firmly.

"(Y/n), wait-" You barely gave her a chance to speak before angrily closing the cheap flip-up.

You tossed the phone behind you on the bed and rubbed your face in distress. Sighing, you pondered on what you would do when her 'friends' stopped by. There was always the option of pretending to not be in the room, but Charlie likely told them enough to not leave until you were found. You could lie, just until they leave. That is, if they bought it. You were running already, and you could easily ditch the motel. And hopefully, outrun them. But you were tired, and you barely got to settle into the space you became accustomed to.

Your mind was racing, and your thoughts were a mess, as if any of that was new.

"I'll just go with it." You mumbled to yourself as you fell back onto the bed.

You reached over for the remote on the nightstand and switched on the tv. There wasn't anything expected to be on, since you were at a motel, in the early evening. You flipped through a couple dozen stations, until you came across Animal Planet;  _better than nothing_.

The gazelles danced in front of your vision gracefully, sending you completely into another world; any place other than here. You smiled to yourself at their simplicity; your mind subconsciously traveled back to the unfinished stories of Carver Edlund. You thought about how much you missed them, how you missed home, how nothing was constant, if it ever would be..


End file.
